Vexillium Rugby Board
|membership = 70 unions |budget = C$194 mil |leader_title = President |leader_name = Duro Milatossae |website=vex.vrb.org |}}The Vexillium Rugby Board (VRB) is the world governing and law-making body for the sport of rugby. It was founded in 251 AP. The VRB's headquarters are located in Veisbaden, Shaelia. With the recent upswing in global interest in rugby, the VRB has begun to move forward on many fronts to maximize the game's exposure and grow the sport in as many nations of the world as possible. The VRB currently has 70 full member Unions (as of April 309) and five Regional Associations, with the member unions meeting annually and Regional Associations organizing regular meetings (typically bi-annually). The VRB organizes some of the sport's international competitions, with the VRB World Cup (occurring every two years) being its most popular and profitable competition. The organization also provides money to smaller nations or those nations where rugby is not a well-developed sport. Regional Associations * Association of Eras Rugby Unions (AERU) * Association of Longerath Rugby Unions (ALRU) * Rugby Union Association of Melania (RUAM) * Association of Fiarria and Delgamia Rugby Unions (AFDRU) * Rugby Association of Nuarmia (RAN) Member Unions * Royal St Samuel Rugby Federation - St Samuel * Shaelic Rugby Union - * Svartic Rugby Union - International Competitions The Vexillium Rugby Board operates the following international competitions, each designed to improve the quality and consistency of all its member teams and to maximize the exposure of rugby around the world. * Burovian Four Nations * Eras 4 * Eras Nations Cup * Four Unions Championship * Longerath Six Nations * Maritimia Championship Cup * Melania Super Cup * Novoyoakes Passage Cup * Southern Four Nations * Teria Strait Cup Huttler Cup The Huttler Cup is awarded to the winner of the VRB World Cup. It was commissioned by the Vexillium Rugby Board in on 20 September 307 to be the most prestigious award within international rugby. World Rankings The VRB ranks member nations according to their performance on the pitch using a 'Points Exchange' system, where teams either gain or surrender ranking points depending on fixture results measured against the quality of the opposition faced. When a new nation joins the VRB, they are given a preliminary ranking of 40.000 (good for roughly 45th in the world rankings). The VRB World Rankings are sponsored by the Westrian-based parcel carrier, WestEx. The official WestEx VRB World Rankings can be found here. National Tiers The VRB maintains a four-level classification system in place for all national rugby unions, known as the Rugby Tiers or simply the Tiers. A nation's Tier placement is reviewed once yearly by the VRB Competition Board. Currently, Tiers 2–4 national rugby unions are eligible for VRB developmental grants and other funding sources to develop infrastructure and promote the sport in their respective nations. At present, there are nine Tier One member unions on Vexillium. Tier One Member Unions * (AERU, Eras) * (AERU, Eras) * (AERU, Eras) * (AERU, Eras) * (ALRU, Longerath) * Solehada (ALRU, Longerath) * (RAN, Nuarmia) * (RUAM, Melania) * (AFDRU, Fiarria) * (AFDRU, Fiarria) Domestic Leagues The following domestic leagues in operation around Vexillium are sanctioned by the Vexillium Rugby Board. Shaelia * Shaelic Rugby Championship * National Division Rugby ** National Division One ** National Division Two ** National Division Three ** National Division Four ** National Division Five ** National Division Six Category:Sports Category:International Sports Organization Category:Team Sports Category:Rugby Category:Vexillium Rugby Board